darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
557
Professor Stokes attempts to reason with Adam concerning Victoria's kidnapping. Synopsis : It is now twenty four hours since Victoria Winters was abducted in the woods by a man named Adam. While Jeff Clark and the police continue the search for her, a confrontation took place in the Old House on the Collins estate. A confrontation to determine whether Victoria Winters will live or die. Barnabas tells Julia their predicament; Julia says she’s not able to replicate Lang’s work and even if she could, she wouldn’t. Julia suspects Stokes or Blair; she points out they don’t know that much about Stokes. Jeff shows up, demanding to talk about Adam. Julia and Barnabas tell Jeff that they disposed of the body out of respect for Lang. Barnabas visits the crotchety old Stokes; they bitch at each other. Stokes admits he told Adam about his origin and refuses to tell Barnabas anything more. He also says that he would let Barnabas and Julia "stew in their own juice" if it weren’t for Victoria's involvement. Stokes goes to Adam and asks where Vicki is; he lies and Stokes calls him on it. Adam is angry at Barnabas; Stokes says it’s wrong to hurt innocent people. Adam says there is much Stokes didn’t teach him and that if Stokes goes to the Police, Adam will get him. Stokes doesn’t like the personality change in Adam; Adam vows to kill Victoria because Barnabas loves her if Barnabas doesn’t make someone for him to love. Memorable quotes : Professor Stokes: (to himself, after hearing several knocks at door) Go away! Go away! There is no one at home. (pause) Damnation! (opens door) : Barnabas: Good day, Professor Stokes. : Professor Stokes: Mr. Collins! : Barnabas: May I come in? : Professor Stokes: I expect you will even if I say No. (pause) Hereafter, Mr. Collins, I suggest you avail yourself of the nearest telephone. I detest unannounced visitors. ---- : Adam: Victoria Winters is loved by Barnabas, and he will give me a mate because he is afraid of what will happen to her. Yes! If it is wrong to hurt innocent people, then why did Barnabas hurt me? Once I didn't exist. He gave life, and I do exist, and I am nothing. Nothing! And I want to be something; I want to be loved! And I will have a mate, and she will love me or Barnabas will be punished by seeing Vicki die! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Roger Davis as Jeff Clark * Robert Rodan as Adam Background information and notes Production Story * TIMELINE: Adam now gives Barnabas until tomorrow night to decide. Day 225 begins, and will end in 559. The narration states that it's been 24 hours since Victoria was abducted by Adam. Adam was at the Old House last night. Tom was attacked the night before last. Bloopers and continuity errors * None of the candles in the Old House are lit during Barnabas and Julia's conversation. * As Julia and Barnabas go to the front door, the studio lights can be seen. * Roger Davis goes completely up on his lines in Act 2 - he stops and looks at the teleprompter for several seconds before resuming. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 557 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 557 - A Race of Monsters The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 557 The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 5570557